Through a Child's Eyes
by xxoRebel
Summary: Hogwarts wants all 7th years to have a job and Hermione gets one working for an idiot savant child that is very close to Draco. But as they start getting used to each other, they fall in love. The war is starting and only the child has the key to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Review and Enjoy**

**disclaimer: i usually say 'don't own it', but im getting bored of that.**

**NEW disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SO SHUT UP!...dang J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"Avada Kevada!" Draco said. A green light went soaring through the air and hit the poor man protecting his family. 

"What are you people!?!?"the wife screamed. Draco laughed. _Stupid muggles_, he thought.

"Something you'll never be." he hissed and took the little girl who was about 2 and screaming on the top of her lungs. The wife started crying.

"You...murderer!" she screamed. Draco stopped and then tied the little girl in magical ropes.

"What did you say, muggle?" Draco hissed. The woman cowarded in fear. Draco took her by the neck and threw her on the ground.

"Crucio," he whispered. The woman screamed like never before in her life. She never had felt so much pain. She cried and cried for what would happen to her daughter. She and her husband wanted a child so much and now her dreams were crushed that her daughter wouldn't live a full life. Draco suddenly let an Avada fly out and the woman was lying on the floor, blood swarmed around her brown hair.

"NO!" he screamed, sending his blanket through the air.

"Draco, are you ok?!" Narcissa asked/yelled. Draco gulped.

"Yeah...just fine..." he said. Narcissa sat down on his bed.

"Draco...a letter from your school arrived." Narcissa said and slid him a thick envelope. She walked out of the room after saying she was going out for the day.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_Upon that the war is approaching I require that you are to find a job as part of your responisbility course I will put in session for all 7th years. I know I sent you your letter telling you that you are now Head Boy and that we will be having an extra class for the outside world. Please find a job and send me all the information so I will make sure your job allows you to work only in that period of time I shall settle._

_Proffessor Dumbeldore_

Draco rolled his eyes.

Great...work...

* * *

**AT THE BURROW**

"Harry, I can't find a job that I want that doesn't make me work full time!" Hermione complained. She threw the peice of parchment on the floor. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Herms...just get an ordinary job. I'm working at the Qudditch store as a cleaning boy. Ron got a job at Honeydukes as a candy tester. Just get something simple in an area you like." Harry said. Hermione groaned in fustration.

"Herms, what do you want to be?" Harry asked.

"A Healer...but everything is full hours." Hermione said. Harry nodded and went into the kitchen where some of the members of the Order were talking.

"Ron, help." she said, putting the innocent eyes. Ron's knees went weak.

"Ok...how about working as a janitor at the Ice Cream shop?" he asked looking down at the list of jobs.

"Your kidding, right?" she asked.

"How about labeling books at Florish and Botts? You'd love that job!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione held up her right hand. Her fingers had little scars.

"I took the job two years ago...too many papercuts." she said.

"How about..."

_Three Hours Later_

"The only job left is...cooking and cleaning the Slytherin Common room." Ron said. Hermione's eyes buldged.

"THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM!?" she screamed.

"Calm down!" Ron gritted through his teeth. Hermione groaned again and plopped on the couch.

"_Please_ tell me this is not happening." she murmered.

"Miss Granger," an oily voice said. Hermione sat up right to see Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, looking down.

"I understand you are looking for a job? Dealing with Healing?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes sir..." she said. Hermione's heart was racing. He was scaring her.

"Follow," he said. She followed him in the kitchen where Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye were.

"She want it?" Mad-Eye asked. Severus nodded.

"Tell Bella I said Hi and Congrats." Molly smiled.

"Yeah and tell Bella we're going shopping next week." Tonks smiled, her hair a violent shade of green. Snape nodded and took floo powder.

"Miss Granger, say this very carefully." he warned, his coal black eyes looking blacker. Hermione nodded. _Who was Bella?_

"Candisar!" he yelled and was lost in emerald flames. Hermione took some floo powder.

"Candisar," she muttered. Hermione opened her eyes to see a very pale woman, a girl, and Snape.

"Miss Granger, this is my wife, Bella." he said gloomily.

"_**Wife?**_" Hermione exclaimed.

* * *

**AT SNAPE'S HOUSE**

"Yes Miss Granger, this is my wife Bella, my son, Brett" he said in monotone. Brett was about 7 , black haired, and green eyed. He both held himself in a dancer's posture.

"Hello, Hermione." Bella smiled softly. Her hair was a bloody red and stood out of the dark home. It looked like a regular muggle house if you took out all the black, weird books, and wands. She looked very delicate and small. She had hallow cheeks and big eyes.

"Hi Bella," Hermione said. Severus stood up and nodded his head to follow. Hermione went down a dark hall to a room at the dead end. He opened it. Hermione saw a girl, about 10 years old. She had blonde blonde blonde pale pale pale hair that even the Malfoys couldn't have. It was more silvery than any other thing on the planet. She looked very lost though. Her strong icy blue eyes were pericing.

"This is my eldest, Samantha. She's...different." he said. Hermione almost thought his black eyes were brown.

"She's an idiot savant and I want her to attend Hogwarts but she needs help. I know you want to be a Healers and your very smart. Help her and I'll only go as far as 50 points off Gryffindor a day." Snape promised. Hermione nodded.

"What can she do?" Hermione asked. She worked with idiot savants before.

"She can speak 30 languages half are magical. She can do things with muggle things. Like math." Snape said.

"Math?" she asked.

"Math," he said.

"She's very smart and I know she can make it through first year. I want her to be the best she can be." Severus said.

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"She can't handle this. I have to come here at lunch and sleep here. She doesn't understand anything. She's half of Samantha. She need order. Brett is pretty much the only normal kid around here. He'll help you. Now, do you wanna take the job or not?" he asked. Hermione paused. Either way she would be near Slytherin things.

"Yeah...I will." she said slowly. It beat picking up Pansy's pink and purple striped condoms she left around.

"Ok, I will tell Dumbeldore. Stay here and I'll pay you extra. Please be paitent with her." Snape said and apprated. Hermione entered the room.

"Hi Samantha, I'm your daddy's friend. My name is Hermione." she smiled sweetly. Samantha didn't show any emotion.

"I like you name." she suddenly said. Hermione raised her eyebrows. People thought her name was weird.

"Why so?" Hermione asked. Samantha raised her bony face.

"It's from the Greek God, Hermes and Helen of Troy/Sparta's daughter's name. I love Greek and Roman mythology. I find muggles quite intresting. Did you know you have 19 letters in your full name? I have 19 letter in my full name too and that's a good sign." Samantha blurted out fast. Then Hermione thought.

Hermione Jane Granger equals 19 letters. Samantha was right. Hermione saw a poster above her bed.

'Samantha Vivien Snape' in green.

19 letters. But how did Samantha know her full name?

"I know your full name because my father left your essay once. It was the one about Cupid's Powder and how you think the text book was wrong because on page 47 it said to add 2 cups of Cupid's Powder while on page 89 where a stronger love potion is the Cupid's Powder is only 1/2 up. You looked at the ingrediants and it seems that nothing else will make the affect. I liked it." she babbeled.

"I wrote that in 4th year." Hermione whispered, vaugely remembering her fustration with the textbook. How could a girl remember this?

"Sam," a small voice said. Brett appeared. Samantha's eyes became big and suddenly shut up and curled up in a ball, rocking like a boat. Brett looked at me.

"Tell her I'm sorry." Brett whispered. She closed the door.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Brett held out a broken rock.

"I stepped on it. She obbesses over rocks...and powder. She almost comitted sucide when Mum chipped one." Brett whispered. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Hermione asked.

"Make vanilla cake with green icing. She'll like that. It's her favorite thing because well...she likes green and white. Call it the Turtle Cake." Brett smiled. Hermione smiled. Every kid loves cake.

"Ok," Hermione said and opened the door. Samantha was very still. So still it was like staring at frozen rocks.

"Samantha..." Hermione said softly.

"That's not what you call her, Granger." a voice said. Hermione whipped around to see Malfoy glowing in the darkness. He looked like an angel. Except he was the son of the devil.

"Malfoy," Hermione spat. Draco smirked.

"I'm guessing your the new baby sitter? Guess you couldn't find anything else." he laughed, grey eyes turning into a blue.

"Why are-" Hermione began.

"Why am I here?" his eyes turning into a cold rock grey again.

"Because Granger, just like you I couldn't find anything else. I'm here to see if Proffessor Snape will be my mentor for my Potions. See Granger, only smart people will actually take this assignment seriously. It isn't based on _fun _it's based on **responsibility**. This is another thorn in my ass but, hey, I wanna life." Draco said. Hermione stared, amazed. Malfoy actually had a mind. She still hated him though.

"For a second there, I thought we actually could've been friends. I mean we apparently have the same views." Hermione said. Draco didn't seem suprised.

"Yes Granger. We could've but seeing as I'm a Pureblood Slytherin and you being a Muggleborn Gryffindork we cannot even talk to each other in this light tone." Malfoy said, holding his nose high.

"You haven't changed." Hermione sniffed. Malfoy smirked.

"Samantha, please talk to me." she said, turning back to her.

"Like I said Granger...that's not what you call her. Watch and learn from the master." Draco said in a snobby tone. Hermione huffed and folded her arms. Brett just stared at his shoes.

"Sammykinz, Drakie is here. Come here love, nothing matters except you my little princess." Draco said in a sweet whispered. Samantha's head moved, fraction by fraction. She crawled into Draco's open arms. Hermione watched with amazement. Draco kept whispering endearments into her little ear.

"Wow Malfoy, you have a nice side." Hermione smirked. Draco glared and put Samantha on the bed.

"Only to future Slytherins." he hissed. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"How are you so sure she's a Slytherin? Maybe a Ravenclaw because she's so smart." Hermione sassed. Draco's lips played into a evil grin.

"Oh you don't know Sam. She's the worst little troublemaker ever. She'll _murder_ you, Granger. I give you 4 days." Draco said. Samantha looked up and stood. She walked past Hermione and to another door in the hallway. Disappearing, Hermione ran after her, Draco's laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

**MALFOY MANOR**

"Bellatrix," Voldemort hissed. She fell to her knees, mascara stained cheeks.

"My l-lord." she trembeled. Voldemort's red eyes flamed.

"How can you show yourself after this!?" he hissed, shoving a newpaper in her face.

**MASSIVE KILLING IN LONDON**

_On August 25th around 4:10 am, a loud explosion was heard near Wallberry Street, Cedar Hill. When peole came to invistagate they found 3 dead females who were later were discovered to be the bodies of Justine Lawurence (18), Kayla Marks (22), and Nina Becken (20). They were completely healthy and fit to die from natural cause. They all had an expression like no other. On August 27th, at noon around Woodcotten Lane, Cedar Hill 4 people were found to be dead at the playground. Jamie Danes (4), Lynn Moss (7), Josh Mullens (6), and Katie Lawurence (12, younger sister of another dead victim, Justine.). The four all had the pained expression and not a thing was touched. Later that day 2 more bodies were found and have not yet been identified..._

Bellatrix kept the tears back. She was just pissed and all those people looked so happy with their simple muggle lives.

"I'm s-s-sorry my lord." she said softly. Voldemort let a yell of fustration. He sank back in his throne (seat) and stroked his chin.

"The only thing you can do to redeem yourself Bella is to..." Voldemort said. Bella looked up.

"kill Hermione Granger." he finished, vicious teeth showing of what (looked) like a smile. Bella stood up.

"Done," she said.

* * *

**Delete or not!?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed first. Jade-eye Halliwell, you read my mind. The explination is here. Thank you dragongirl89!_

_disclaim_

* * *

"Sam!" Hermione called out. Draco's laughter was fading and the staircase was still spinning. How big was the house? 

"SAM!" she screamed. No more laughter. Hermione ran down to find Samantha closing _another_ door to the side. Hermione looked around to see it was a basement with tables. Hermione realized that it was a potion place. Hermione went to the door and opened it to see Sam sitting down on the floor with two piles. Rocks and powder.

"Green," Sam smiled. Hermione squated down. The rocks and powder were a strange mossy color.

"Green," Hermione repeated.

"Hermes." Sam pointed. Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione." she said gently. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Hermes," she growled.

"Hermione."

"Hermes"

"Hermione!"

"Hermes!

"HERMIONE!"

"HERMES!"

Hermione stood up, trying to tell herself that she was the boss. Hermes didn't bother her. It was just that Sam had to know that she was in charge. Sam stood up and kicked her shin. _Hard_.

"Hermes," she hissed. Hermione nodded, tears forming.

"Hermes," she gasped, holding her leg. Sam nodded.

"Leave me. Now." she said, pointing at the door. Hermione didn't just leave. Hermione bolted outta there.

"So I take it that she kicked you in the leg?" Draco asked once she was upstairs.

"That girl is CRAZY! I swear, I'm gonna quit." Hermione said.

"For a grade? Come on Granger. She's not that bad. She's pretty nice. Sam just can't adapt as easily as we do. It'll be hard." Draco said softly. Hermione weighed her options. Snape had gone to tell Dumbeldore, no Pansy condoms, and Sam wasn't in Slytherin yet. On the other hands...she was crazy.

"Fine..." she sighed. Draco opened his mouth.

"SAMMMMMMMM!" he smirked. Hermione jumped.

"Don't call her you idiot!" she whispered. Draco raised his eybrow in a 'make me' way. Hermione's face flushed and quickly pushed him on the door, running to the kitchen where she found Brett making batter.

"Oh Brett sweetie, I could've done it myself!" she cried. Brett shrugged and looked at the clock.

"Better hurry." he muttered and poured the batter in a pan.

"Let me make the frosting!" Hermione quirked and she reached to the cabinate.

"Already did it." he said and washed his hands. Brett grabbed a mug and filled it was tea.

"Who's that for?"

"Mum. She's sick because of Sam. She almost died when I was born." he explained like it was a burden. Hermione's heart melted and she felt the need to hug the poor guy.

Hermione followed him to a room to see it was dark as well. There was a king sized bed with green sheets and a very small lump laying there, simply staring at a televison set. It was showing some reruns of _Friends _but she wasn't laughing. Bella looked like she was going to die.

"Mum?" Brett asked. Bella slowly turned to him.

"Yes, dear?" she asked (whispered). He gave her the mug and helped her drink.

"She can't hold the mug. If she puts it on her lap, it bruises." he said to her. Hermione was horrified. What was Snape doing to his family? A woman that's made of nothing but skin and bones, a daughter that's loving only to the Prince of Darkness, and a 7-year old who can take care of the house!?

"Why do you have muggle programs?" she asked once they stepped into the hall.

"Mum always wanted to watch muggle things. Father doesn't let her do anything. She used to be really normal. Draco told me she was a workaholic. She's spend all day in the lab, studying about brain surgery. If she continued, she'd have healed more than half the mental guys in the ward. But one day, Father decided Sam was lonely and they tried for another baby." Bret began. Hermione shruddered. Imagine making love with that slimey git...

"And she got pregnant. With me. Father said she's have to stay home now and focus her attention on Sam and me. He could already support them. She reluctantly agreed and spent her days talking with Draco or Narcissa. Narcissa offered to have me born at the Malfoy Manor. Mum agreed and for the last 2 months, she stayed there. Draco watched over Sam. Then, she went into labor and the bleeding was too much. Plus, my unblicord was tied around my neck so they had to cut her open. I was okay. The bleeding stopped and she was just merely weak. But a few months after I was born, she started bleeding again and anytime she got a little cut she's get a green infection. Mum was falling apart. Soon. she was just drained and its been like that for the last few years." Brett said and Hermione saw he was happy saying this to someone.

"Malfoy is over here often, isn't he?" Hermione smiled a bit.

"He's the only reason she eats or talks. Other than that she'd be a vegetable." Bret said bluntly and went away to stir the frosting.

"Hermes!" Sam called. Hermione turned.

"We play rocks!" and a little stone hit Hermione in the shoulder. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"My Lord, why are you so angry with Bellatrix killing muggles?" Lucious asked, bowing before Voldemort.

"Because Malfoy," he spat, "She wasn't supposed to kill anyone yet. 'Massive Killing in London' wasn't supposed to be a headline yet until we have finished the plan. How can she not follow my orders? Last time she didn't, she winded up in Azkaban! Go, leave me."

Malfoy hurried away and went back in hs castle where he was stopped by his wife.

"Any news from Severus?" she asked. Narcissa stared into him.

"He hasn't said anything about Bella. I think she's dead, Cissy." he said quietly. Narcissa let out a wail and sobbed into her husband's chest.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
